The 74th
by tracelynn
Summary: A series of drabbles, each 100 words, describing the tributes of the 74th Annual Hunger Games.
1. The Golden Girl

**A/N: Hello! This is a small series of drabbles, one for each of the tributes in the 74th Games. Each drabble is exactly 100 words, excepting author's notes and the titles above each drabble. All 24 have been completed for a while, so don't worry about this being another project, faithful readers. I'll be posting two each day, both from the same District, until they're done. Enjoy, and here's Glimmer to start it off!**

* * *

 ** _GLIMMER, THE GOLDEN GIRL_**

She glides onto the stage, airy and beautiful. All eyes lock on her, and she grins, letting them drink her up. She's not a shallow girl, but she can see why the vain find such solace in loving only themselves. She lets the crowd devour her, and only when she's all gone does she feel whole. She loves their sound, the buzz. How ironic that her downfall will be buzz, just like the pinnacle of her life. The buzz of those tracker jackers fill her ears, and all she thinks is at least she's put on a show for them.


	2. The Velvet Boy

**A/N: Here's Marvel! Each tribute's title has to do with their District, just so you know! :) Here's Marvel.**

* * *

 _ **MARVEL, THE VELVET BOY**_

He was never anything special. At least that's what his mother used to tell him when she beat him with a wound up towel, screaming about his uselessness. He turned to the Academy and finally found special, found himself in spears and blood and death. He never lets it spin out of control, and he never gives in to the bloodlust. He tries to stay sane, human, all the while knowing it is futile. When he sees the girl in the net, the tiny girl with his spear in her abdomen, he breaks and lets the arrow puncture his throat.


	3. The Obsidian Girl

**A/N: Here's Clove. I've always liked her, so I hope I did her justice.**

* * *

 ** _CLOVE, THE OBSIDIAN GIRL_**

She's pretty enough. She's good enough. She's satisfying enough. She's never been more, she's always just been enough. When she wasn't old enough, she got onto that stage anyway, grinning like a murderer while her heart leaped out of her chest. She looks pretty, but not prettier than some. She's not sexy like the girl from 1. She's not on fire like that girl from 12. She wants to be on fire. She wants to be adored. She wants to be remembered. When the gong rings, she lets it all go, and hopes that that will be enough for them.


	4. The Granite Boy

**A/N: And Cato. Again, I hope I did him justice.**

* * *

 ** _CATO, THE GRANITE BOY_**

Cato Hadley never falls apart. Cato Hadley has been taught to never feel, to not feel a single twinge when his gleaming sword ends helpless lives. Cato Hadley tells himself at night that it's all their fault, and he'll get out of there and burn the wretched Academy to the ground so nobody can ever experience that pain. Cato Hadley only realizes that the Games were his own choice when the rabid mutts, with Glimmer and Marvel and Clove's glassy eyes, descend on him. Cato Hadley breaks and begs for death, and the girl on fire gives it to him.


	5. The Microchip Girl

**A/N: Now for District 3. Here is the girl; nothing's said about her in the books, so I made her to my liking, as I have done with many others not mentioned. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 ** _FREIDA, THE MICROCHIP GIRL_**

She's young, the second youngest this year, and that terrifies her. She's paralyzed in fear whenever she sees the Careers scoffing at weaklings like her, or when she sees the Cato boy get in a scuffle with Jason, the nice kid from 6. There's another 13 year old, the girl from 8, but she's reclusive and hides at the firemaking station. So Freida goes over to the obstacle course when no one's looking. It's like the playground back home. When she falls on it, the Careers see her and start laughing, and she begins to weep, begging to go back.


	6. The Wire Boy

**A/N: And here's the boy. He's mentioned as being with the Careers when Katniss blows up the supplies. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 ** _DANTE, THE WIRE BOY_**

He's smart, and he's dug up the landmines to protect the supplies. He thinks they'll all praise him when he comes home; only 14, and he managed to outwit the Careers. He has one landmine left, and it's right under their tent. All he needs to do is activate it when they come back.

He sees something and goes after it, leaving the supplies in the open. He enters the woods and hears the explosions. He curses, running back. There isn't a cannon, and everything is gone. Then he feels Cato's rough hands around his neck and it's all black.


	7. The Reef Girl

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Since I'm going to be gone from the 16th-23rd with limited wifi access, I'm posting 2 Districts today, just to give you guys a little more. I'll do Districts 4 and 5 today, and 6 and 7 tomorrow, and the rest during or after my vacation. Here's the District 4 girl (I really like this one)**

* * *

 ** _CLARA, THE REEF GIRL_**

She loves snorkeling. She'd lead tours of the reefs outside of 4 if her parents hadn't enrolled her in the Academy. After Finnick won, they fell in love with the thought of a Victor daughter, and they enrolled her without any thought. As she sees the tracker jacker nest plummet from the trees and explode on the forest floor, she runs. She can run fast, but she's remains slower for some reason. She's always hated her parents. Maybe, if the tracker jackers get her, she can get her revenge and they'll never have the sweet Victor daughter they've always wanted.


	8. The Shark Boy

**A/N: And here's Clara's counterpart. I hope you enjoy his drabble.**

* * *

 ** _HANK, THE SHARK BOY_**

He doesn't know why they still chose him. They found out he had scoliosis long before the Games, when his back started hurting after he was chosen to be 4's male volunteer for the 74th. They still put him in because there was no one better, that's what they said. And of course the pain hits, biting into him like a shark, as the gong rings. He stumbles forward, manages to get his hands on a spear. He turns and then his head is in the hands of the strong boy from 11, and Hank knows he's disappointed them all.


	9. The Turbine Girl

**A/N: District 5, a pair that I really enjoyed writing! Now, for Foxface, named Finch, our beloved sneakster.**

* * *

 _ **FINCH, THE TURBINE GIRL**_

She's the first girl from 5 to make it into the Top 8 in years. She avoids them all, skittering through the woods, thin and wispy, a forest sprite. She steals and isn't caught. She swears and isn't reprimanded. She loves this glorious freedom. But then the hunger creeps in, stabbing like daggers, and she sees Thresh be mutilated by a gleeful Cato. She knows she's next. She finds the lovers, sees their berries, and eats, knowing they'll kill her. She loves freedom so much. She's made her choice, and she'll stay free from the monsters till her final breath.


	10. The Electric Boy

**A/N: And the last for today, the District 5 Male, Diego. Hope you like him! :)**

* * *

 _ **DIEGO, THE ELECTRIC BOY**_

He's scored an 8, a feat the seductive girl from 1 also accomplishes. She hisses at him backstage during the interviews, saying she'll carve out his eyes for making her look bad. He's strong from building power plants. It's not his fault that he's strong, and that he's also practiced with metal like they're swords. Glimmer stays true to her promise. Even though he has a machete and manages to lope off some golden hair, she breaks his legs after the gong and carves out his eyes. He's happy he doesn't have to see her pretty face when he dies.


	11. The Train Girl

**A/N: Here's District 6 and 7 for today. This is the girl from 6. I hope you like her, and if you have any comments/suggestions/constructive criticisms, post a review! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 ** _MARLEE, THE TRAIN GIRL_**

She's a willowy thing with no chance of survival. Everyone knows it the moment the fluffy purple escort calls her name. Her younger brother wails and her father breaks down, while her mother is back at home in morphling induced bliss. She's 17 but looks 14, and has the strength and naivety of a malnourished 12 year old. She thinks she might be able to get some daggers, kill all the others, 'cause it's easy, right? They do it all the time on TV after all. She hopes her mother's not high when Clove throws a knife into her back.


	12. The Rail Boy

**A/N: And the male from 6. Part of his drabble is taken from movie canon. :)**

* * *

 ** _JASON, THE RAIL BOY_**

He doesn't mean to get in a fight with Cato, the most menacing Career of them all. He saw the little girl from 11 swipe "Cato's dagger", yet he doesn't want to endanger the 12 year old. That would just be cruel. So he tolerates Cato's threats, mostly forgetting them by the end of the day. But Cato Hadley never forgets. Jason realizes he's a target after Marlee falls next to him and Cato is charging him with a grin. Jason manages to whisper "Rue took the dagger" before Cato's sword is in his stomach, sticking out of his back.


	13. The Birch Girl

**A/N: District 7. This one was interesting to write, hope you like Ekaterina. :)**

* * *

 _ **EKATERINA, THE BIRCH GIRL**_

She knows she and Simon are strong, but Johanna Mason has damned them both. No matter what they do, the Careers will make it a priority to kill them. If they act weak, they'll think they're playing Johanna's angle and murder them. If they act strong, they'll think they're a threat and shove their pretty blades into them. Ekaternia wishes she was back home as Marvel charges her. She wishes she was singing while working in the lumberyard and laughing with her little sister Ludmila. Then she wishes Johanna Mason had never, ever existed as the spear pierces her tummy.


	14. The Oak Boy

**A/N: And the last for today, the District 7 Male, Simon. Hope he's interesting! :)**

* * *

 _ **SIMON, THE OAK BOY**_

While Ekaterina sulks, bending under the odds stacked against her, Simon tries to lift the load, tries to be brave and optimistic and confident. He scores a 7, just like Ekaterina. She's scared by that like she is by everything else. He's happy, smiling and accepting congratulations and a sleazy hug from the escort who wants to feel his strong arms around her for some reason. He stays confident as he rifles through the crates, looking for an axe. He then stays confident in the fact that there's a place after death when Cato appears and chops off his head.


	15. The Fabric Girl

**A/N: So I've managed to get on my aunt's wifi router for about 5 minutes, so I only have time to post District 8. This is the first time I've had access to wifi on vacation, and probably one of the last times, so do not expect daily updates. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **TALLY, THE FABRIC GIRL**_

She's cold. The chilled night air seeps into her body, flooding into her veins and chilling her like the ice pops the rich kids get when it's hot in 8. Her uniform doesn't keep her warm. She looks at her supplies; iodine, a knife, and matches. She fights it for the longest time, knowing a fire will lead them to her, but she lights it when the cold is so strong that it kills all feeling within her. She's still cold when the fire's done, and she doesn't feel anything but the cold when the Careers find and kill her.


	16. The Needle Boy

**A/N: And here's the male from 8. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **MARKUS, THE NEEDLE BOY**_

They teach everyone in 8 to sew at an early age. Markus was always good at it, too good at it. They made him go in the factories at age 10 and he never left, working overtime, even before Reaping age, to stitch and stitch and stitch. He doesn't even need to think about it anymore when he enters the factory with a set of gleaming needles waiting for him. He's sad there's no needles in the Cornucopia. As he thinks this, Clara puts a dagger in his head. He's sad. He'll never get to share his designs with Panem.


	17. The Wheat Girl

**A/N: So I've managed to get on my aunt's wifi router once again. This is District 9, the District of grain. I have to admit that this is probably my favorite District without canon characters, and one of my favorite Districts overall. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **BREE, THE WHEAT GIRL**_

She's 14, but looks a little bit older, with fiery red hair and crystalline green eyes. Her father always told her she'd be pretty if she didn't have such a dumb look on her face. Everyone knows she's not the brightest, but she can work the fields, so she's fine. She sees the scythe inside the mouth of the Horn and runs for it. Too bad Glimmer's already there. She tries to turn but an arrow's already in her chest. Bree falls, and tries to look good. She smiles as the blood leaks out. Father must think she's pretty now.


	18. The Ale Boy

**A/N: And here's Bree's District partner. I loved writing him as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **TIMOTHY, THE ALE BOY**_

He's the barmaid's son, and he helps out by running the beers out to the people waiting at the tables. His father brews the beer, his mother dispenses it, and he distributes it. It's a lovely system. Some people are bothered that a 14 year old who looks barely of Reaping age is serving them, but alcohol is alcohol and they accept it. His arms are strong, but that's not enough, and Clove kills him. Back in 9, his little brother sees Tim crumple. Then he stands and starts distributing the ale like his brother used to as tears fall.


	19. The Longhorn Girl

**A/N: And I'm back from vacation! Expect regular updates after this. Today we have District 10! Here's the female! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **ELISSA, THE LONGHORN GIRL**_

She's 16 and already engaged. It's arranged. Thank god she didn't take up Randolf's offer to come over his house, or a baby would be dying with her. She's strong, smart, and can throw knives decently. She has a chance. She doesn't love Randolf, but he loves her, and she can't abandon him. She knows he won't love for years if she dies. That's why she screams sorry when it's only her and the Careers left at the Cornucopia. She throws a knife at the boy from 2, barely missing, before Marvel's spear hits her chest and it's all black.


	20. The Corral Boy

**A/N: And here's the male from 10, Pablo. In the books, it's mentioned he has a limp. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _ **PABLO, THE CORRAL BOY**_

He and Elissa are strong, and he contemplates forming an alliance with her. But she is running in, and he has no choice but to run away. He has a deformed leg, and even though he's strong and adept with a baton, they'll catch him. His only chance is to run away. So he does. He sees Elissa's face in the sky after the first day and cries. He thinks about his deformity, knowing it will be his downfall. He wanders and barely stays alive and is grateful when Cato finds him and shoves his blade into his back.


	21. The Orchard Girl

**A/N: District 11, Rue and Thresh! I cannot believe we're already almost at the end of this, but I guess we are. :( Here's lovely, lovely Rue.**

* * *

 _ **RUE, THE ORCHARD GIRL**_

Lighting the first fire, she marvels as the smoke billows from the wood. The smoke slips between the leaves of the trees and pours into the open sky. She grins, dashing towards the second fire, matches in hand. The second one's easier to light. The flames remind her of the hearth back in 11, with her mother and 5 younger siblings. As she darts towards the third fire, through a clearing, she's caught in a net. There's an explosion. She wails Katniss's name but Marvel hears first. Rue whimpers, Marvel falls, and Katniss sings. There's pain for all of them.


	22. The Harvester Boy

**A/N: And Thresh. I rewrote this one today because I thought the original one was lacking. Enjoy our "big boy" :)**

* * *

 _ **THRESH, THE HARVESTER BOY**_

"Big boy!" Cato sings, stalking through the expansive field of golden wheat. "Biiiiiiig boy, where aaaaare you?" he taunts. He beats his fists against the body armor he wears. He whoops and shouts "Big boy!"

Thresh, growling with anger, leaps from the wheat, smashing his crescent sword against Cato's back in what should be a lethal blow. But the armor blocks it, and Cato swiftly pushes Thresh to the ground. Thresh tries to fight, but slowly, ever slowly, Cato carves him apart.

When the cannon rings, Cato looks at the messy remains of Thresh. "Not so big anymore, big boy."


	23. The Seam Girl

**A/N: District 12! This is over now! :( After Katniss and Peeta, there's a epilogue/wrap up drabble that I'll also be posting today. Please review about what you think of the past chapters and of the story as a whole! Now, enjoy Katniss.**

* * *

 _ **KATNISS, THE SEAM GIRL**_

It's the first time she's re-watched her Games in decades. She doesn't do it on purpose. She just switches on the TV on Children's Day, the new holiday celebrating children. It's on the date the Bloodbath was on every year. She flips on the TV and they're playing a rerun of her Games in commemoration. The tears slip down her face as she watches the tributes fall during the bloodbath, but she can't conjure up enough strength to switch off the TV. Peeta walks into the room with the kids and shuts off the TV. Katniss kisses them all, relieved.


	24. The Merchant Boy

**A/N: Peeta! The last tribute drabble. Enjoy him.**

* * *

 _ **PEETA, THE MERCHANT BOY**_

He still has the nightmares twenty years after the fact. Primrose is 5 and Landon (his father's name) is barely 1. Katniss is tucking in the kids and Peeta's already laid down in bed, tired from taking the kids to visit Grandma Everdeen over in 2. His eyes close and the nightmares of the feral dog mutts tearing apart Cato, the images of shivering Tally from 8 as he ends her, it all floods in. He knows every one of them, all their stories, their names, faces. Katniss wakes him and eases him back to sleep, killing off his nightmares.


	25. Peering Past Their Covers

**A/N: Our epilogue. This story is officially over. If you enjoyed it, leave a review telling me what you thought. If you think I should do more stories like this, just tell me in a review or a PM! Enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

 _ **PEERING PAST THEIR COVERS  
**_

The world saw many different things. They saw a girl on fire. They saw a boy with the bread. They saw a sextet of bloodthirsty killers, a sly girl, a tiny trickster, and a conglomeration of other, nearly invisible kids. They saw the surfaces; they saw the covers. They didn't see inside them, what truly lurked there. 22 died with only their covers to be briefly remembered before they were to be forgotten. Only 2, the Star Crossed Lovers, the Mockingjay and her lover, peered past the covers. They still don't know what to think of what lies below.


	26. Bonus: The Harvester Boy II

**A/N: Yes, another chapter. I originally wrote this as Thresh's drabble, but replaced it with the one I originally posted. I needed to tell everyone that the 75th, a sequel of sorts to this story, has been published! This was a nice way to do so, and it gives you guys a little bit more content. It's a lot like Thresh's first scene, just a little different. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **THE HARVESTER BOY, THRESH (II)**_

Thresh knows he's gotten lucky. He's been hunkered down in the wheat fields in the northern part of the arena for weeks, and he hasn't faced a single threat. He went to the Feast, and ended up killing that girl from 2. Now he has a crescent sword and food aplenty but Cato from 2 on his tail. He zigzags through the field. Cato suddenly appears. Thresh puts up a good fight, but in the end Cato overpowers him. He sighs as Cato's sword slashes open his chest. Now it's only 5 and the 12's left to beat this bastard.


End file.
